Razones
by Honey Maaka
Summary: Drabble. Gajeel lo único que quería era cuidar de ella. Y Levy sólo quería correr.


**¡Con dedicatoria! Para mi pequeña abeja, por esas caritas que me hace cuando le reprendo :3**

**Papá Mashima: Sabes que Fairy Tail es todo, todo tuyo :)**

* * *

**Razones**

Hacía ese mohín de niña mimada, sentada sobre el suelo con los brazos cruzados.  
Pataleó, soltando un grito agudo, esperando conmiseración por parte de su aprehensor.  
Y se aferró a los barrotes de metal, intentando sacudir en vano la reja.

— ¡Déjame salir! — De nuevo, con esa voz aguda y las lágrimas casi derramándose de sus ojos, pegó la cara al frío metal y sacó los delgados brazos por las rendijas, sacudiéndolos.

Intentó mirar hacia arriba, pero solo logró divisar el par de botas negras que colgaban de la parte superior de su prisión.

— Ni lo sueñes…

Su voz fue tortura en los oídos de la peli azul. Golpeó el suelo con los puños, tratando que los golpes la ayudaran a deshacerse del coraje que sentía.

— ¡Te digo que me dejes ir! ¡No soy una inútil!

Gajeel, sentado como estaba sobre la jaula de metal que encerraba a Levy, bajó un poco la cabeza para lograr ver a la chica con el ceño fruncido.

— No lo eres— Dijo parsimoniosamente, volviendo a su posición anterior.

— ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Gajeel Redfox, sácame de aquí!

Los pataleos se hicieron más fuertes. Pero lo único que logró fue que Gajeel soltara una ronca carcajada.

No le gustaba aceptarlo, pero el par de idiotas tenían razón. Era una misión donde se requería gran esfuerzo físico y no quería que Levy saliera lastimada.

_Perdóname Enana, pero no puedo permitir que te hagas daño._

— ¡Gajeel! ¿Me estás escuchando?

— Sí, te escucho enana.

— Si no me sacas ahora, me cortaré las venas y moriré desangrada por TU culpa— Dijo Levy, colgada una vez más de los barrotes — Sé que Jet y Droy te dijeron que me encerraras aquí ¡se enfadaran si saben que morí por tu culpa!

— No les tengo miedo.

— ¡Gajeel!

— ¡Deja de gritar mi nombre Enana, lo vas a gastar!

— ¡Entonces sácame de aquí!

— ¡Que no lo haré!

La chica gruñó, intentando verlo en vano.

— Dame una buena razón para que esté aquí.

Gajeel levantó una ceja ¿Quería razones? ¿Qué más podía decirle?

— Podría darte mil razones. Por ejemplo, eres pequeña.

— ¡Eso no cuenta! Sé defenderme, te recuerdo que el maestro me eligió para hacer el examen de Clase S.

— Tu magia no es precisamente de defensa. Eres vulnerable. Jet y Droy son unos buenos para nada que no podrían defenderte.

— ¡Oye!

— Te digo la verdad Enana. ¿Estás contenta ahora?

— No, esas son razones inútiles.

El peli negro bufó, rogando paciencia.

— Tus vestidos son muy cortos. Tu cabello es muy azul y tus ojos muy grandes— se aclaró la voz—, un conejo infunde más miedo que tú. Eres moe al cien.

Levy comenzaba a sonrojarse… ¿Moe?

— N-no… ¡No soy moe!

— ¡Y necia! Ya tienes tus razones, ¿contenta?

Y aunque él no pudiera verla, Levy volvió su cara al adorable mohín de molestia.

¿Cómo pudo ella caer en esa jaula?

Fácil. Nunca dejes a mitad de una habitación un libro de runas antiguas. Sospechoso, sí, pero la McGarden no pudo soportar la tentación de leerlo y cayó presa del Dragon Slayer, que con gran facilidad, la dejó encerrada ahí encargándose él mismo de su cuidado.

— No, esas no son razones suficientes.

Gajeel se deslizó por la jaula y se posicionó justo frente a la peli azul, dejando sus rostros separados por escasos centímetros.

— ¿Y si te digo que te quiero? ¿Qué me moriría si te pasa algo?

Levy sintió el aliento de Gajeel pronunciando esas palabras, obligando a sus mejillas a teñirse de carmín. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y bajó un instante la cabeza.

— Bueno… ¿Y si me dejas salir? Prometo no huir— Pronunció Levy, casi rozando los labios de Gajeel.

El Dragon Slayer devoró, muy literalmente, la prisión de metal. Levy lo observó de hito en hito, antes de reírse inocentemente y salir corriendo.

— ¡Ahora atrápame de nuevo!

— ¡Enana tramposa! ¡Ven acá de una buena vez!

Y él salió en su búsqueda, como queriendo no alcanzarla…

* * *

**Ya, saben que pueden patearme hasta que se cansen e.e soy una mala escritora, lo sé, pero debo desahogarme en algún lado xD Y bueno, ya, era todo... ya se me secó el cerebro de nuevo .-.**

Un besito :3 ¡los quiero!

¡Abur!


End file.
